The known methods of preparing [1R-(1.beta.(R*),3a.alpha.,4.beta.,7a.beta.)] octahydro-1-(5-hydroxy-1,5-dimethyl hexyl)-7a-methyl-4H-inden-4-one, include that set forth in J. Org. Chem., Vol. 51, No. 16, 1986 p. 3100-3101. In particular, that process comprises a multiple step process which involves tosylating a compound of the formula ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen and Y is silyl, reacting the resulting product with the lithium derivative of 3-methyl-1-butyn-3-yl tetrahydropyranyl ether in refluxing dioxane, followed by catalytic hydrogenation of the acetylenic moiety over rhodium on charcoal, removal of the alcohol protecting group and oxidation with pyridinium chlorochromate to yield, for example, [1R-(1.beta.(R*),3a.alpha., 4.beta., 7a.beta.)] octahydro-1-(5-hydroxy-1,5-dimethylhexyl)-7a-methyl-4H-inden-4-one.